


What future holds

by Seana26



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seana26/pseuds/Seana26
Summary: Family dinner never went how you wantedIt’s my first Bucky x reader fic, hope you will like it, Im sorry for any errors, but English isn’t my first language. Let me know what you think :)Word count : 1,837





	What future holds

The delicious smell of fresh coffee made your eyes to open a bit, you were so tired after making the perfect muffins for the first dinner with your parents, that you didn’t sleep much. It wasn’t that you don’t trust your cooking skills, but the thing was that you, as their daughter, should have the perfect boyfriend, the perfect house and probably the perfect dog or even the baby, even though you both weren’t ready for it at all.

You were living with Bucky for about six months, you met him after one of his mission when he and other Avengers hang out in the restaurant you worked. You were their waitress and you were so overwhelming that one of the orders lands on Bucky’s pants. You didn’t know what to do or how to apologize and your hands tried to clean his pants making him and you blush even more. You gave him your number, trying to convince him to pay for the cleaning. You remember how you felt that day, the butterflies never left your stomach when you saw his deep blue eyes, his shy smile and strong, muscular body.

He called you the same evening, making sure you would go with him for coffee the next day, you couldn’t sleep then, just like the other night. Your parents knew who he was, but never meet him, you invented that dinner, you wanted them to like him, love him even because you knew how it will help Bucky believe you won’t leave him.

He still has nightmares, dark, devastated dreams which woke him up almost every night. Bucky wanted you to sleep in other room, as far from him as you could, he would never forgive himself if he would hurt you during those nightmares. You never left his sight, you slept in the same bed for more than six months, you put his flesh hand near your heart, so he could feel it’s beating.

“Good morning doll,” he said, holding a cup of coffee for you.

“Good morning, I didn’t hear when you wake up,” you smiled, brushing your lips with his.

“I tried to be quiet, but it’s not that easy with this,” he lifted his metal arm, “I wanted you to rest before…” he looked at the floor.

“Hey!” you sat in front of him, placing your cup at the nightstand, “everything will be okay. I don’t want you to worry okay. It’s just my parents, they will be happy, when I will be happy and I’m happy only with you.” you kissed him again.

Bucky’s eyes lit up, he always reacts that way when you told him how happy he made you, he treated you like a princess. He bought you flowers, make you breakfast every day, serving it to your bed. You wanted to make him feel special, just like he made you feel it every day. The only problem you couldn’t solve was Bucky and his arm, he was afraid to hurt you with it, every time he forgot himself and touched you with his metal arm he immediately moves it and replaces it with his flesh one. You love him, the whole of him, every inch of his perfect body. He makes you feel loved, special and for the first time in your life you wanted to build a family with him, you knew that it won’t be easy, with his past chasing him.

“I’m worried that when….” he took a deep breath, “when they meet me, they will convince you to leave me.”

You jumped towards him, placing your hands on both sides of his face, you touched his forehead with yours and after a moment you pulled your body to his, captured his lips in a sensual kiss. After a second, you both needed some air, he pulled you go into his arms, kissing the top of your head, while his flesh hand was caressing your back.

“I love you too much to leave you,” you said, touching his chest, “soon, you can find another girl….more pretty, sexier…who won’t force you to meet her parents…” you lifted your sight, looking into his blue orbs.

“I’ll never love someone the same way I love you. And it’s not because you are the first one who falls in love with my doll.” he kissed you again, holding you tight.

******

You were mixing the salad when you both heard the doorbell, Bucky stood up immediately, wearing his dark jeans and the blue shirt which make his eyes pops. You looked at him, trying to convince him that everything will be okay. At once you both were at the long corridor leading to the door, you opened the door lightly when both of your parents smiled seeing you.

“Hey pumpkin.” your dad hugged you tightly.

“Hi, dad. How was the road?”

“Everything was okay,” he said, lifting his gaze at Bucky. “You must be James.” he shook Bucky’s hand.

“Nice to meet you, sir. Maybe something to drink.”

“I would like some wine,” the voice of your mother filled the small space.

“Of course I’ll right back.” he smiled, leaving to the kitchen.

“He looks nice.” your mother whispered, “and those muscles.” she winked at you.

“Amanda!” your father said, looking at his wife.

“What?” she said, going to the living room.

After an amazing dinner, you all decided to spend some time at the living room, your mom was amazed at how nice and charming Bucky was. He laughs at her jokes, poured her wine when the glass was empty and make her laugh at his own jokes. Your dad was observing you and Bucky sitting together, James’s metal arm was hidden behind your back. Even though you told him there is nothing to be ashamed off, he didn’t want to show it often.

“So, James.” your dad started, “what plans you two have for a future?”

Bucky’s eyes lifted from his glass, he was trying to come up with the best answer to this question, but the truth was you never talk about the future. You knew that Bucky doesn’t want to talk about it, that it crushes him down, after all, he’s been thru you wanted only one thing, his happiness. You wanted to give him only good days, filled with love and do everything you could to make him forget the past.

“We don’t have plans, we just live day by day.” he smiled.

“Day by day?” your father repeated, “you say that you don’t have any plans towards my daughter? In that case, why are you two together? I know that (Y/N) wanted to save damage people, she did it with dogs now she is doing it with people, super soldiers with PTSD.”

You felt Bucky’s body tensed, he doesn’t want to hurt anyone, he doesn’t want to ruin that your parents, well your mother liked him and he did everything he could to now hurt your dad.

“Maybe you’re right, you should ask (Y/N),” he shouted.

At once you shake a bit, you were never afraid of Bucky, he loved you more than anything and you knew he would never hurt you physically. Your body just did it from rage you have towards your dad, he knew that your boyfriend is damage, you told him that the moment you and Bucky have started it. You were more mad than afraid of him.

“Babe, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.” he started to apologize.

“Bucky. Breathe please,” you said, caressing his tight. “You are not the one who should apologize for his behavior.”

“Me?” his dad asked, “you know, I have always known you can’t find a good guy, but this? This guy you want to be with? You hit the new low I see.” your dad said, looking straight into your eyes.

You immediately stood up, your fast moves surprised even Bucky, who was now up with you in case if he has to step in. You looked at your dad and couldn’t believe that he wanted to ruin your happiness just because your boyfriend isn’t the perfect guy from the cover or any other ‘standards’ he had for your future husband. 

“Get out,” you said slowly.

“What?” your dad blinked a few times, “you chose him over us?”

“Over you, I can behave.” your mom said, sipping a drink.

“You will apologize to Bucky or you can leave and never come back.”

Bucky saw your whole body trembling, he doesn’t want to start like that, he doesn’t want to be a reason you and your dad will fight, he took a step towards you, grabbing your hand and gently squeeze it.

“Doll, don’t do this. It’s your dad and I’m…”

“You’re my boyfriend, he should respect you, knowing I love you more than anyone.” you said with tears forming in your eyes, “apologize or leave,” you repeated.

******

You were laying on the bed, your body was tired and sore from all that stress. Your dad left soon after, your mom stays till dessert and after she thanks, you both for the amazing time left shortly after. You didn’t regret it, you didn’t regret any word you told him, you loved your dad, he was the first man who teaches you so many things, but you love Bucky more than anything and if someone would ask, you would die for him without the blink.

“Can I touch you?” he asked, laying on the bed behind you.

“What a question is that?” you smiled with your eyes closed, “you can always touch me.

Bucky pulled you closer to his warm body, he was still a bit wet after the shower and some of the drops stick to your white shirt. You took his hand closer to you, you wanted him to wrap around your body, you wanted him to be your armor.

“I’m sorry.” you whispered, “I shouldn’t force you to meet my parents.”

“You didn’t force me and your dad was right in some point…”

“No, he wasn’t.”

“He was. We should talk about future….I want future with you (Y/N).” he said, kissing your neck.

You turned around to face him, the blue of his eyes always make you hold your breath for a moment, you touched his face while your lips were brushing over his. He moaned when your tongue entered his mouth, you swirled the tongue over Bucky’s making him pulling your body nearer. When both of you needed some air, you slowly pulled away, you looked at him again and after a second you finally spoke.

“All I want is making you happy. I want you to forget the past, I know it’s not possible, it hurts you too much, but I will do anything to reduce your pain Bucky and I won’t let anyone disrespect you.”

“Doll, you’re the best that happened to me, with you…I’m not winter soldier… with you I feel like the human,” he said, crushing his lips with yours.


End file.
